Heaven's a place at Hogwarts
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Harry, in his third year at Hogwarts finally opens up a little to Snape! Warning - Intended shounen-ai, SnapeXHarry a bit of DracoXHarry
1. Moonlight kiss

**I was trying hard to not think of Snarry again but I just had this great story to tell, it's my first one on this site. This is based on the third movie AND book.**

**I do not own Harry potter, which is a brilliant story I must say!!**

**Please review at the end. **

**Warning: It contains spoilers of details that are in the book OK??**

* * *

Harry Potter, age 13, was a young wizard at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Among him, in the same house of Gryffindor, his friends, Ron and Hermione, were the best friends that Harry could ever ask for. But this was something a friend couldn't do.

Harry watched in awe as the Dementors swept the grounds under the full moon. The light shone brightly like the sun had in the morning and gave a shivering feeling down his back. He wondered where and when Black would show up. Hoping to force the truth out of him before he would be whisked away by the dementors.

Without a second glance at the moon, Harry was up on his feet in no time, putting his shoes on and hesitated whether he should bring his wand. The kind professor, Lupin, had taught him the magic spell used to drive dementors away, but Harry felt a sudden longing to hear his parents once more before they were killed by Voldemort. Seeing them in the mirror for his first time at Hogwarts was the happiest memory he knew of. He saw Ron and the other boys were fast asleep, looking as though they were in a deep sleep that they could not awake from. Harry's mind was on its own and didn't seem to be in the right place at all.

Not wasting another second to hearing his parents again, He was willing to risk his life just to hear his mothers' begging plead that Voldemort would take her life instead of her son's. Tears had stung his eyes while the wind of the castle blew through the empty halls. Remembering by heart where to go to get out of the castle, he found the highest place possible that was the closest to the moon, a rooftop that Harry could reach.

Harry's fear had stayed hidden for now but his fear of not having his wand at all times was starting to get to him. He was now wishing he had professor Lupin with him, he wanted to ask more about his father while gazing at the moon. Harry sighed as the cold, night breeze blew through whatever hair he had.

'An odd place to hang about, Potter' Harry knew the voice all too well but didn't get up in shock. He knew Snape hated him and would find any means of expelling him.

'I wanted to…please don't tell professor Dumbledore about this but…I wanted to hear my parents' again.'

'You've made contact with the dead, I'm surprised.' Professor Snape waved his hand and made a chair appear on the roof, allowing him to sit on it without falling off.

Harry wasn't sure of what to do with himself. He also had another secret that he didn't want anyone to know, a secret that would bring shame to his father's face if he knew that his son had fallen for his enemy from school. Harry looked up and around again, longing for any sight of a dementor that might be closing in. He didn't exactly want Snape to be harmed.

'Forgive me professor…' Harry quickly grabbed Snape's wand and awaited the gruesome dementors that dared to try and come closer. But instead of shouting out the spell that professor Lupin had taught him, Harry welcomed it with opened arms.

'Give back my wand, you little thief!' Snape went to grab Harry and pull him back so he could have his wand back but since Snape's body was heavier then Harry's, they both found themselves falling off the roof and were about to be broken bodies had it not been for Snape's clever plan of making a broom appear out of nowhere.

To Harry's amazement, Snape mounded the broom while pulling Harry up so that he would sit in front of him on the broom. Harry could only watch as his potions teacher flew them away from the taunting dementor that was now getting farther and farther away from them.

'That will be five points from Gryffindor, Potter!' Harry blushed a little, knowing what teacher was behind him, he leaned back a little while Snape flew them across the stars and the sky.

'Professor…for tonight and only tonight…I'll obey your every command…' Snape responded with a twisted grin as he made the broom fly faster toward the forest but not too deep in.

* * *

The forest was a bit quiet since the dementors had come around searching for Sirius Black. Snape landed the broom near one of the tall and strong looking trees, shoving Harry off with a grab of his shoulder that caused Harry to groan from slight pain.

Snape looked Harry over with a wondrous look and stepped forward, making Harry back up until he was against the tree. Harry swallowed nervously as Snape began to walk closer to Harry, pinning the boy, with the wave of his wand, made handcuff-like things appear that attacked themselves to Harry and the tree.

'Professor…'

'You said it yourself, Potter, You'd obey my every order. So the first order is, you will obey my _every_ command for the rest of the classes.'

Harry's heart pounded wildly as Snape bent over just a bit and placed a small kiss against Harry's quivering lips. Both closed their eyes to enjoy the savoury taste of their partner. Snape withdrew from the kiss breathing normally and released Harry from the tree and allowed Harry to get onto the broom first.

Snape got on behind him and placed his wand inside his robe. He put his arms around Harry while grabbing hold of the broom handle. Harry felt a bit more lively then he had before. The dark teacher kissed Harry's cheek slightly and placed a hand on the young teen's chest as the two of them enjoyed the night breeze and the incredibly large moon.

* * *

A/n: What do you guys think? Too much fluff? Tell me your opinions on it!! I don't know if I should continue or not…I will be willing to do another chapter.


	2. Nosy Malfoy

I'm sorry to those who are reading this new story, I apologize for not updating, I began to write the chapter down but got quite bored so I just said the hell with it and added what I wrote down. I thank those who are reading this and I hope to make it adventurous as well. Going to be a long story but since Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban is my ultimate favourite movie AND book of the Harry Potter series, I decided to re-shape things like I did with the 'I see your pain' story. If you have no clue what kind of story it is, just look up my profile and find it in my stories.

'snape' Talking

'_Snape'_ Whispers

'_snape_' thoughts

Warning: Does contain a bit of pedophilia between Snape and Harry. And a spoiler!!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the GREATEST author who owns this masterpiece!! I don't!

Love potions-

After the magical broom ride with his dark and mysterious potions teacher, Harry found himself a bit disoriented and tired while walking through the halls toward the moving staircases. Snape saw to it that Harry was escorted properly by him, to the Gryffindor common room.

Once at the top of the staircase that was a few feet away from the Gryffindor common room, Harry remained still before turning back to face Snape. The man looked longingly at the young boy as Harry looked his most hated professor up and down in a nervous way, searching for any sign of hope that Snape would suggest that they go to his office instead of the common room after the frightful night Harry had been through.

Instead, he said 'I'm fine, professor.' Harry turned quickly and was about to step forward until something snagged his arm deeply.

'The headmaster would appreciate my escorting service, Mr. Potter.' The man let go of Harry's arm and allowed the boy to continue walking forward, toward the painting that held the man that was dressed in armour and was sitting at a big round table drinking to himself, while his horse stood silently, watching his owner drink himself silly.

Sir Cadogan did not bother to stand and raise his sword like he did before, instead he asked for the password like the fat lady usually did and allowed Harry and Snape inside the common room without challenging them to a fight. Harry found it a lot easier and faster when Cadogan began drinking. It certainly allowed better access then for the painting to give out different passwords each week.

The two of them went inside, followed by a loud shutting noise, that echoed through out the room. Harry didn't invite Snape to sit at all as he sat himself down and began eating bits of candy from the large bowl that sat on a short table stand next to the extravagant sofa that was laid out in front of the blazing fire.

Harry felt a bit awkward for having a professor in the common room who wasn't Albus Dumbledore or professor McGonagall, especially one that was supposedly on Slytherin's team. Snape gazed around at the welcoming common room that gave off a touchy feeling to it.

'It does not surprise me how colourful it is in here, set aside the red and gold, you Gryffindor house have a very good side with the headmaster…' Snape trailed off while Harry watched the fire flicker constantly.

'If you didn't like it here, why'd you insist on coming?' Snape pondered for a moment but quickly sat down next to Harry, who inched away a bit in response.

'Think of it as a private lesson, Potter.' Snape came closer and closer, seeming as if he had just found the cure for the most poisonous venom imaginable. Harry gulped quietly to himself, unaware of being watched while Snape fiddled with the back of Harry's neck.

Harry could feel his neck hairs raise a bit from being so nervous. He hadn't been this close since professor Snape bent over Harry's desk, staring him in the eye. At that time, Harry didn't have the slightest idea why his heart had beaten so fast that day. He was beginning to feel guilty about thinking it was a good thing that professor Lupin had become ill, making professor Snape in charge of the class.

'Professor, is it true you knew my dad, I mean, professor Dumbledore told me you knew him while he was in school.' Harry felt nervous talking to the dark teacher about his father.

'I did.'

'So then, was my father friends with…Sirius Black?' Harry knew Snape hated his father and probably loathed him even more.

'They were quite the troublemakers, yes. Your father was more, as what muggles call, a jock, an experienced athlete and also part of the quidditch team and always tried to get glory.'

'Then you hate me. Ever since I first came to Hogwarts, you were always sneering and scowling at me. You never once gave detention to Malfoy.'

'I did see a bit of James in you but regretted the thought of you being so much like your father. You mostly have your mother in you.'

Harry was wondering what to ask next until Snape made a move on Harry. He placed his arm around Harry and pulled him into an embrace, one that differed from Hagrid's. Harry knew there was no one awake at the moment, but having your most hated teacher as well as your favourite, it was hard to turn the offer down while your friends slept in the upper rooms.

Harry hugged the man back, hearing the sound of Snape's beating heart. It was a strange feeling and Harry knew this wasn't right. Deep down he longed for Snape, but something else was getting to him. A strange sensation in his body grew more heated up each time Snape breathed against his neck. Like he had drank a potion that made him feel a bit more then he needed to feel.

Harry sat back a bit, giving him and Snape room to move around. Both looking at the brilliant fire that lit up most of the room, neither wanting to talk first. Harry then felt really tired all of a sudden and dozed off a little but remained awake for only 3 minutes. Just enough time for Severus to carry him up to bed without using his arms to lift him. Harry had stayed awake only to tell Snape, where the room he slept in, was.

Snape whispered 'Morbilicorpus' and Harry began drifting into the air like he was on the moon. The potions teacher carried him up the steps, making no noise whatsoever as he slipped into the room that Ron and the other boys were stationed to sleep in, seeing an empty cot, which was Harry's, placed the young boy down gently while Harry slept peacefully.

'_I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Potter.'_ Snape whispered into his ear while Harry began to fall into a deep sleep.

Snape began to walk out but took one last glance at Harry before leaving the room and leaving the common room altogether. His cape that draped to the floor, whipping wildly like a fan was blowing his way. He made sure that Sir Cadogan was asleep and that no one was walking around near the moving staircases, unaware that Draco Malfoy, an enemy of Harry's, had spotted the darkly dressed man leaving the common room.

* * *

I was out looking around for the stupid Potter, hoping to get him into trouble like I usually did. My great plan to scare Potter once more was too great of a plan to give up on. I left my Slytherin common room to visit Harry's, knowing full well that their painting was a stupid, and definitely not a good enough painting to keep intruders out. Intruders such as myself.

The halls were empty and Filch was no where to be seen or heard from, nor was his cat Mrs. Norris. I finally got to the moving staircases, but stopped when I saw someone moving in front of the painting. Curious, I peeked around without letting the person know I was there.

'_Professor Snape?_' I thought eagerly and went a bit closer to get a good look to see if it was him.

I was confused why the man I respected so much was lingering around the Gryffindor common room, as if he had just stepped out of the portrait. I waited till he was gone before sprinting back to my own common room.

* * *

The morning couldn't have been better for Harry, for not only did he find out that they were fighting the Slytherin team for the cup in a few days but also that his potions class was coming up and after being with Snape in the common room, he apparently couldn't wait and seemed to be on edge, like a girl being jumpy. Maybe like when Ginny ran down the stairs to ask her mother where her jumper was only to have come face to face with the famous Harry Potter, the boy who she, as Harry had found out from Ron, had been talking about him for the past summer of last year. And she ran up the stairs as soon as she saw him.

'Harry, are you feeling alright?' Harry looked over at Hermione who had a worried look on her face, like he had just returned from the hideous world of Voldemort's lair.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine Hermione, really.' Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting impatiently for the mail to arrive.

Hedwig, Harry's owl, was the first to arrive and dropped a little parcel that came with a card into his hands. Instead of opening the parcel and envelope, he stuck them inside his robes for later when he would be alone in the common room. Ron's mother had sent a parcel as well as to the four other children that went to the school.

Percy had gotten a smaller parcel then Ron and Ginny's. It had a knitted scarf that showed the colours of Gryffindor as well as a brave lion at the tip of one end of the scarf. Along with the scarf was a golden badge that almost appeared like the badge he had on now, boldly stating that he was a prefect. Percy grinned with delight once he saw the badge and went running to Penelope at a fast pace.

The twins had gotten the same scarf as each other, but instead of the lion at the end of the scarf, it showed a happy face mask. Kind of like what a play would present if they ever used one. Along with their scarves, they received books. Two of them, one for each. It was their father who had sent it, both the books were the most famous books of jokers history and held great information on new jokes in the wizard world.

Ginny had received a stationary set, one that came with its own pen, a quill, a journal and a bunch of parchment papers for writing letters. Not exactly thrilled of having a stationary set, she began to take a liking to it since it was the best her parents could find. From what Hermione had told her, it was the most expensive set bought-ten.

'What in the bloody hell is this? Harry, what does it look like from your view?' Ron stood up and stood in the middle of the pathway.

'I don't know, isn't it a sweater?' Since Ron usually got sweaters occasionally from his mother, it would be no surprise to Harry if it was.

'Harry's right, Ron. It's a sweater but it can tell when someone is lying or telling the truth.'

'I guess my mum sent me something useful. How do I tell when someone's lying?'

'Well…it sort of shrinks and makes the wearer uncomfortable. It's been known to cause deaths but none that I know of as of now.'

A look of sheer terror came upon Ron's face as she spoke of it.

'And my mom sent me this? Does she really hate me out of all the others?'

'You do have a tendency to get yourself hurt all the time and you do get into a bit of trouble.' Hermione said as graciously as she could.

'A bit? Ever since I've been to this school, I've been faced with spiders and not to mention that big ugly troll in the girls washroom if it weren't for Hermione.'

'From what I can recall, you thought I was a nightmare because I told you the proper way of saying the spell. Had it not been for me, Harry might have been killed by the troll.'

Harry snickered as Ron sat back down in a huff, putting the sweater back in the parcel. Harry could feel someone watching him and looked around just to see if his instincts were wrong. They weren't. A pair of eyes belonging to Malfoy, had been staring at him, not seeming to care whether Harry was looking or not.

Malfoy didn't seem to be talking or gossiping to his friends about him while he stared and it began to freak Harry out. Feeling a bit frightened under Malfoy's gaze, Harry quickly got up and walked away from the table, forgetting to tell his friends where he was going. Without letting the other two of Harry's friends know, Malfoy got up from his table and began to follow Harry, without telling his own friends where he was going.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked it, there will be a bit of Malfoy trying to get Harry but first…to find out why Snape was in there. So please do review and wait patiently for the next chapter!!

In the next one, Harry is surprised to see Malfoy following him, what do you do when your enemy is following you? An enemy that doesn't appear to be angry enough to follow you around. Will Harry and Snape have their moment AT ALL? Or will Malfoy get in the way? Also...what's in the parcel and I wonder what the letter says!! TBC!!


End file.
